


Somebody's Watching Me

by RelativelySain



Category: Among Us - Fandom, Berena - Fandom, Holby City, rrcmv - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, part of the Redgrave Russell Cinematic Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelativelySain/pseuds/RelativelySain
Summary: There are two imposters aboard a spacecraft. Can the crew find out who is committing the murderers before it's too late...or will they end up voting their own people off the ship? Holby Monster Mash one shot.
Relationships: Berena, Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Holby Halloween Monster Mash 2020





	Somebody's Watching Me

The alien craft had crossed the borders into their territory three days ago. It didn't appear to have much in ways of weaponry but any unauthorized crossing was strictly prohibited and enforced without mercy. These laws kept their people safe. The first phase had been completed: a magnetic pulse to knock out any digital based functions or communications. To further disable any analog functions, a bombardment of torpedoes and plasma beams before disappearing into stealth mode.

Serena's involvement came into play in phase two. She boarded the craft with her partner, swiftly taking out two crew members and disguising themselves in the alien clothing. The aliens fortunately wore suits that obscured most of their forms once the environmental controls were non-operational. Whatever engineered atmosphere that existed previously had been reduced to the eternal neutralizer: space. Serena and her companion jettisoned the two corpses from the alien craft and integrated themselves into the crew.

**Mission: sabotage and kill the alien invaders.**

After the first kill, the crew become more vigilant, more on edge. It was clear the killer could only be someone onboard. Serena did her best to endear herself to the crew, to complete tasks as efficiently as possible as she learned the layout of the ship, as she took note of the ventilation systems. But her methods were too efficient and she realized she would have to sabotage her own work in order to keep the craft in disrepair. That led crew members who had previously possessed a territorial dislike of her into paranoid suspicions.

Serena's visor fogged as she read the discussions in the emergency meeting, terrified she had blown it...that she wouldn't be able to talk her out of this one...and that was when Blue had spoken up, or typed out rather, in her defense.

**Blue** [Lime has worked her arse off and shown more initiative than most of you lot put together. If anything, the fact that her work keeps running into mishaps should prove someone has been sabotaging HER.]

**Lime** [Thank you Blue but I'm quite capable of fighting my own battles. The new wiring configuration would have worked if the breaker hadn't been melted.]

**Purple** [The point is it DID melt and now we're further behind than before. If you aren't to blame for that, then who is?]

**Red** [I think we're all, perhaps, a bit worked up at the moment. Let’s all focus on the tasks left ahead of us for now shall we? Lime, it may be best to...partner with someone for the rest of your tasks...to ensure no more mishaps occur.]

**Lime** [Excuse me]

**Blue** [I was actually going to complete a task in your section of the ship next anyway. Might help us both get through our tasks faster?]

**Lime** [Do I really have a choice in the matter?]

**Red** [It would appear not. Well, good luck everyone.]

**[Meeting Ended by Host: Red]**

Serena was fuming over her task when Blue showed up. Blue worked shyly at her own station for the first few minutes before Serena felt her move to stand by her shoulder. Serena turned to glare at Blue since she had no other way to communicate with her. Blue gave an apologetic smile and offered up a small item of dessert packaged in plastic with a note taped to the outside of it. Serena glanced back up towards Blue before reading it with a confused frown but Blue had already turned to head back to her station. Serena looked down to read the note:

**_[_ ** _I know you aren't exactly happy about this but if it hadn't been me they would have just sent someone else and I wanted to make sure whoever you were partnered with would be someone who had your back. Consider this cake a peace offering? **]**_

Serena looked back over her shoulder at Blue, the tension in her shoulders sagging before she turned back to her station and set to work while she thought of what to do next. The crew would know it was her if she killed Blue. At least, this way, she always had an alibi but how the hell was she going to continue killing without Blue noticing? She couldn't even sabotage the ship...every time she tried, Blue would catch the problem when she double checked Serena's work. Blue was, admittedly, less annoying than the other crew members. Her mix of competence and helpful nature made Serena's work harder but as time drudged on, she couldn't find it in herself to stay annoyed with the cheerful blonde. As fate would have it, Serena had no need to plot a disturbance to get rid of Blue. The ship would do it for her.

A console ignited from an electrical fire as Blue opened the paneling, singeing a dark line across Blue's chest. Serena found herself flying to Blue's side almost on reflex. She told herself it was only because she was so immersed in her fake identity. Shaking her head, Serena directed a chastising look down into Blue's visor as she helped patch up Blue's suit. Serena completed Blue's task for her, insisting the crewmate rest for now.

Blue found a small dessert waiting for her when she was back up and ready to head to the next set of tasks. Attached to the treat was a piece of paper with the symbol for fire drawn crudely on it. Blue's helmet turned towards Serena to find Serena's eyes leveling hers with a playful smirk. Another meeting was called during their next set of tasks. A body had been reported...which Serena had an iron clad alibi for.

**Blue** [everything's been going smoothly with us...apart from a small electrical fire but Lime sorted it out right away.]

**Lime** [Had to patch up Bernie's suit though.]

**Blue** [Bernie...?]

**Lime** [Hey if you're going to _burn_ down every console you touch...]

**Blue** [It was ONE console and all I did was open it up to take a look]

**Lime** [That's some look...better keep that suit patched up. Think of the fires you could light if someone opened that up and caught a look ;)]

**Purple** [Could we maybe focus on the ship and the imposter and NOT force the rest of us to witness your hormonal flirting in the group chat please?]

**Lime** [Oh lighten up Purple. It's just a bit of fun...you do remember what that felt like? Or...maybe not? I'm just trying to keep spirits up to get us through all this.]

**Red** [Are we all ready for a vote?]

In the end Pink was jettisoned out the airlock. Always fun when the aliens did your job for you…panic did funny things to people. Serena soon found that 'Bernie' had more uses than just an alibi. She was eager to help Serena with her tasks...even agreeing to take over if Serena needed a break. This gave Serena time to sneak off through the vents and do a bit of murder. She'd then pop back into the room before Bernie could miss her providing her a solid alibi. Serena thought it strange...how _not-strange_ spending the hours with Bernie had become. She proved to be enjoyable company and they continued writing each other notes.  
  
At the end of their shift, Serena entered their shared quarters, heading directly to her bunk. She came to a startling halt as the lights flicked on. Serena turned around to see what Bernie was up to and caught sight of the door locking into place, Bernie in the middle of removing her helmet. The blonde shot her a smile once she saw the wide eyed look of panic through Serena’s visor. Panic…over being blamed for this idiot’s death…and nothing else had Serena’s heart racing.  
  
“It’s alright! I got the atmospheric controls in this section back online. Wanted it to be a surprise: maybe that wasn’t such a good idea…sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” She gave a nervous laugh and Serena stood stone still. Staring at the mess of blonde that had nearly fallen out of the sad clip hanging down towards the base of her neck. She was so…tiny in comparison to th..the…suit she was… _taking off_ now. Finally Serena found it in herself to move, turning away to go sit on her bunk.  
  
“Aren’t you going to take that suit off? I’ve never been so happy to feel stale recycled air on my skin…” Bernie laughed and Serena couldn’t help looking back. She was wearing a layer much more fitted to her actual body shape in a matching blue to that of her suit. The aliens forms were much longer than the suits implied but Serena had made that discovery when she evicted the previous occupant of her own. Making sure her adopted form held steady, Serena lifted the visor so she could be heard as well.

“Not sure we should risk it. With our luck it’s not likely to last…”  
  
“Suit yourself.” Bernie shrugged and headed towards the ensuite. “I’m taking advantage of it and the shower for as long as they do last.”

Serena had no intention of following the alien’s example, instead lowering her visor back into place. She couldn’t sleep well that cycle. Serena kept looking over to the slumbering blonde, sprawled out on her stomach as her back rose and fell calmly with each breath, metallic blanket kicked halfway off the bed. Idiot alien. Taking unnecessary risks…putting Serena’s alibi at risk.  
  
Sighing, shoulders slumping, Serena rolled herself up to walk across the room to Bernie’s bunk. She picked the blanket up off the floor and spread it gently over the alien.

* * *

Serena grew confident her mission would be a success until, that was, things took a turn she didn't foresee. As more crew members were murdered or kicked off the ship, tensions began to boil, suspicions leeching onto even the smallest of crumbs. While Serena had been completing all her tasks with Bernie's help...Bernie's own had, unfortunately, been taking a dip in completion. All it took was one panicked crew member to call out that Bernie hadn't been doing her tasks. Serena tried to assure them all Bernie had been with her the whole time but they were beyond reasoning with. They rebutted that Bernie must have snuck out while Serena was focused on her own task...that her judgment was blurred by her feelings for Blue. Serena told them that was ridiculous and refused to back down from the argument but when the votes were tallied...the crew voted Blue out.

She grabbed hold of Bernie who was, herself, frozen in a horrified daze. Serena shouted but the muffled noise never reached the blonde. Something stung at Serena's eyes as she dragged Bernie over to a vent, trying to get her into it before they arrived but she was too late. They pulled Serena away and dragged Bernie out of the vent and over towards the airlock. Serena kicked and screamed and tugged but she couldn't escape their grips. Vapor kept fogging and defogging over the inside of her visor as Bernie was moved closer and closer to absolution: as Bernie was thrown into the airlock. Finally, Serena pulled free and ran to press her hands against the door, helmet against the glass window as she stared at Bernie mirroring her on the other side. Bernie gave her a sad smile, eyes warmer than any star Serena had seen. In her final moments, before the outer door could be opened, Bernie mouthed 'It's okay Serena.'

As their eyes locked, Serena realized Bernie...Bernie knew the truth. She'd likely known...for a long while now. Serena's breath stopped as the woman stood inches from her one moment and then was gone the next...in a single second, all Serena could see was the open hatch leading into the cold void of space...and her own reflection revealing tear streaked cheeks. This time she didn't hear her scream, even as it echoed through the metal hall and every helmet turned to face her. Her legs trembled and failed beneath her, hands dragging over the door as she crumpled to the floor.

This stupid, intrusive alien...that Serena had grown attached to despite the best of her reasoning...she was gone. As she quieted, sat crying there on the ground, the rest of the crew looked at each other. Red stepped forward, nodding his head as he put a hand on Serena's shoulder in comfort and waved the others off to complete their tasks. Red knelt beside her and, as soon as the last crew member left, he turned to stare wordlessly at Serena. He remained like that until finally Serena unclenched the fists at her side and held the fingers of her gloved hand so she could pull the one arm inside her suit and flip on the communication devise she'd brought on board. She spoke over the static in between wet hiccups.

"Don't...Don't start with me Henrik...I'm not in the mood."

"You had to have known how that would end Serena."

"You were the one who assigned her to me! What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

He met her anger with a calm that only infuriated her further. "My job Ms. Campbell. As did you. As I knew you could. You needed something to divert suspicions and she was the only one who seemed inclined to believe in your innocence. She was, I will admit, admiringly loyal in that regard." Hansen waited a moment but continued when Serena kept her glare trained elsewhere. "Her fate was sealed as soon as we boarded. All of their fates were. If you need some time, there is no shame in that but I need to know now. If you aren't able to give your all to the mission...if I need to call in reinforcements to repl -- "

"No. I..I can do this Henrik. I need to do this." She'd come too far...lost too much. She was GOING to finish this. One way or another.


End file.
